Toshinose
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Las tradiciones están para romperse y crear las tuyas propias.


**Toshinose**

Todos los Mugiwara se encontraban durmiendo y solamente permanecía en pie el encargado de vigilar la noche y salvaguardar las vidas de sus nakama. Aunque debería tratarse de un encargo cíclico entre todos ellos, al final no resultaba ser así y la inmensa mayoría de las noches siempre se las pasaba de guardia la misma persona.

Roronoa Zoro. El segundo al mando de los Mugiwara, aunque eso sería si contásemos a Luffy como primero al ser el senchou y no a Nami por ser…bueno, pues eso mismo, Nami.

Esta vez no se encontraba en la atalaya pues tenía la necesidad de estirar las piernas. Hoy había sido un día de lo más extraño que les llevó a irse a dormir mucho antes de lo habitual. Ni siquiera habían pasado de la medianoche.

Apoyado contra el mástil tuvo que luchar ferozmente contra las intensas ganas de sentarse allí mismo y dejarse llevar por el sueño que se burlaba de su deber. Por supuesto no importaba que fuera la tercera noche seguida que le tocaba guardia pero entre que Nami no ejercía esta labor por su propio trabajo como koukaisha y Luffy porque, a pesar de que les consideraban una banda de locos, ni a ellos se les ocurriría dejar a Luffy como vigilante nocturno. Por eso se repartían la tarea entre los demás y a pesar de que a Chopper solamente le tocaban un par de veces al mes, como regalo por su cumpleaños Zoro se había ofrecido el realizar sus turnos. La verdad era que lo de los regalos no era su fuerte. Y así acabó juntándosele una semana entera teniendo que pasarse las noches en vela. Lo que se rió Sanji por la falta de previsión del kenkaku.

_'¡Beranmee!'_

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo en cubierta hasta que sintió su presencia justo a su espalda. Antes de darle tiempo a que apoyase su mano sobre su hombro, si realmente hubiera pensado hacer esa clase de gesto, Zoro se volvió y agarrando al intruso por el cuello lo mantuvo atrapado contra el mástil.

La poca luz de la noche se reflejó en los ojos azules que no le quitaban la mirada de encima y, a pesar de la violencia ejercida, sus labios le sonreían dulcemente.

Nico Robin.

_'…Robin…'_

Justo cuando la onna iba a abrir la boca, seguramente para meterse con el pobre muchacho, la interrumpió sin miramientos.

"¿Estás loca?" le gritó mientras liberaba su presa del cuello de Robin, ¿quién podría tener agarrada a semejante onna sin sufrir por ello? "¿A quién se le ocurre aparecer así de improviso acercándote por la espalda de alguien que podría cortarte la cabeza sin un segundo pensamiento?"

"Me parece que has tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar lo que hacer y mi cuello sigue intacto y con la cabeza en su sitio, kenshi-san." Le respondió con total tranquilidad. Entonces dio un paso hacia Zoro, siempre con sus ojos fijos en los del kenshi. "Y sobre lo de estar loca, bueno… ¡Aishiteru, kenshi-san!" una mano de Robin se apoyó sobre el pecho de Zoro y notó como su respiración y el latido de su corazón no se habían inmutado por sus palabras.

"¡Aishiteru, oroka!" le dijo Zoro cubriendo la mano de Robin con una de las suyas. "Pero no me parece que seas de las que le echa la culpa a los males del corazón. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera a estas horas de la noche?"

No le importaba nada de lo que había pensado recientemente, ahora lo único que le interesaba saber era por qué motivo podía encontrarse despierta Robin. Y más le valía tener una buena excusa o tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Fue entonces cuando Zoro pensó en que, tal vez, justamente lo que pretendía Robin era sufrir las consecuencias de esta clase de actos.

"Sabía que te encontrarías solo y tenía ganas de explicarte una costumbre que tienen ciertas personas acerca de las noches como esta, kenshi-san." Aquello era lo que le faltaba por escuchar a Zoro, como si tuviera tiempo de ponerse a escuchar alguno de los sesudos relatos de Robin. Había veces en que no comprendía a esta onna.

Robin se fijó en la cara de pánico que tenía Zoro y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de ser ella la causante.

"Mucha gente tiene la tradición de dar la bienvenida al nuevo año junto a una persona especial para besarla en el preciso momento en que se acaba el año y así empezar de muy buena manera el Shinnen, kenshi-san." La mirada de Zoro no parecía muy entusiasta con lo que le estaba contando y Robin estaba temiendo la salida con la que le iba a sorprender esta vez.

"A mi me parece que esa 'tradición' la debieron inventar los que no eran capaces de encontrar a una mecchen a la que poder besar por sus propios medios." La media sonrisa sardónica de Zoro le indicaba que se estaba burlando de ella con todas las de la ley. "¿Así qué a esto has venido, Robin?" su tono estaba ganando en picardía. "¿A robarme el primer beso del año?"

Si había algo que le molestaba a Robin era que se tomaran a broma sus explicaciones y junto a ellas a la propia Robin. Ni siquiera Zoro estaba libre de esta regla y el lo sabía tras aprenderla por las malas.

"Acabas de convertir en un chiste una dulce tradición, kenshi-san. Espero que estés contento porque ahora te quedaste sin beso de Shinnen." El tono de Robin mostraba que hablaba totalmente en serio. "Solamente tenías que haber mantenido tu boca cerrada quince segundos más pero me parece que eso te result-"

Zoro la silenció con sus labios pues no necesitaba esperar por el paso del tiempo para poder besar a la persona que amaba y, como demostraba el hecho de que ella también le estuviera devolviendo su beso, Robin tampoco necesitaba cumplir ninguna tradición. Lo que parecía era más que estuvieran creando su propia costumbre para recibir el Shinnen.

Cinco segundos más tarde la ropa empezó a resultarle sumamente molesta y no tardaron en empezar a quitársela al otro. Aunque el ansia de sus cuerpos casi les hacía arrancársela.

Robin le quitó la camisa a Zoro con un rápido movimiento que dejó al descubierto el cincelado torso del kenshi que cada día trabajaba con su intenso entrenamiento. Los labios de Robin abandonaron la boca de Zoro, para insignificante tragedia de este, y se dirigieron a saborear aquel pecho musculado que besó fervientemente lamiéndole los pezones antes de que fuera el frío de la noche y no su lengua quien se encargase de ponérselos duros. Y hablando de duros, las manos de Robin rápidamente descendieron los abdominales del kenkaku para comprobar si, como esperaba, el miembro de Zoro sabía lo que se le echaba encima. Y nunca mejor dicho. Pero antes de que tuviera su oportunidad Zoro la agarró por los brazos y la volvió a sujetar contra el mástil.

Allí se le pasó por la mente a Robin el error de haber traído una blusa con botones cuando, sin modales alguno, Zoro se la abrió arrancándole los que tenía abrochados. ¿La parte buena? Que solamente llevaba abrochado el botón que estaba justo debajo de sus pechos en el acertado efecto de atraer su atención en ellos. Lo que realmente no necesitaba de subterfugios dado el buen y generoso busto que poseía pero, ¿quién no se arregla para gustar a la persona amada?

Tirando a un lado la blusa de Robin fue sorprendido al encontrarse que no llevaba sujetador, lo que explicaba el por qué de sus duros pezones antes de que tuviera tiempo de tenerlos en sus manos. Como venganza no solamente los pellizcó con ganas si no que, en lugar de mordisquearlos, se los mordía con más dientes de los normal. A Robin aquello la excitaba salvajemente. Conocía el poder que ejercían sus pechos en cualquier hombre y sabía que a pesar de su habitual indiferencia, una vez abierta la caja de la pasión, Zoro podía llegar a quemarla con la intensidad de sus acciones. Por suerte para eso tenía esa húmeda lengua que lamía todo su cuerpo donde previamente había sufrido los más sensuales mordiscos jamás recibidos. Tampoco es que le fuera a decir que nunca la habían mordido, ni él quería escucharlo ni ella comentarlo.

En su boca saboreaba aquellos pechos deliciosos en tanta cantidad como le era posible. Los gemidos que iba obteniendo con sus acciones era el alimento que necesitaba para continuar administrando aquellas placenteras acciones en Robin. Su boca chupó de aquellos pechos como si le pudieran dar la vida, y en cierto sentido así lo creía Zoro. Pronto su lengua recorrió el espació afortunado que había entre aquellos generosos pechos mientras besaba su cuellos enviando tantas descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo que avergonzarían a Enel.

Cuando sus bocas sedientas y húmedas se volvieron a encontrar se inició una segunda batalla por el control de aquel lugar. Esta vez la lengua de Robin, tan caliente como húmeda, logró imponer su dominio sobre la de Zoro más extenuada por su trabajo en los pechos y pezones de Robin.

Como premio a su victoria Robin pudo ser la primera en tener en sus manos el sexo del contrario. Ciertamente era una batalla en la que no podía distinguirse quien era el vencedor y quien el vencido. Bajándole los pantalones junto a los bóxers que siempre parecía estar llevando Zoro, no es que tuviera un gran armario para su ropa interior pues o eran bóxers o iba de comando, se encontró de cara con su erecto miembro que se alzaba majestuoso ante su mirada. Los ojos de Robin recorrieron la longitud de aquel sexo que palpitaba sintiendo como una de sus manos ya se encontraba acariciándole los huevos proporcionándole tal masaje que hacía casi imposible creer que podría venir algo mejor. Como siempre se equivocaba.

Zoro había arrojado su ropa junto a su calzado lejos, tal vez junto a su camisa tal vez no, ni le importaba en estos momentos ni lo pensaba si quiera.

Su mirada fija en las acciones que Robin estaba haciendo que le llevaban al límite de su resistencia, por suerte el entrenamiento servía para mejorar el aguante y no había ninguna duda de que ellos dos 'entrenaban' duramente. La otra mano agarraba firmemente todo el sexo de Zoro que le permitía al usar únicamente una mano solamente. Apoyándosela contra su vientre recorrió su extensa longitud con su lengua dejando un húmedo recorrido que le facilitaría el poder masturbársela. Repitió aquel gesto tantas veces como lograse arrancar un sonido de labios de Zoro. Un suspiro, y su lengua volvía a la base e iniciaba una vez más aquel ascenso tan caliente. Un gemido, y una vez más sus labios iban besando su miembro mientras su lengua intentaba apaciguar el fuego que ardía en su interior. Agachándose empezó a lamerle los huevos a los que no solamente les llegaba a dar uno buenos mordiscos que enloquecían a Zoro, si no que también los chupaba con vehemencia introduciéndolos en su boca caliente. Todo esto mientras, ahora si, podía atender al sexo de Zoro como se merecía. A dos manos pero eso indicaba que era una onna muy afortunada al poseer semejante portento para ella sola, y su miembro también era un buen extra.

Zoro tenía que apoyar sus manos contra el mástil del Merry mientras intentaba controlar la flojedad de sus piernas y evitar derrumbarse por culpa del buen trabajo que estaba realizando Robin. Por supuesto que todo esto se multiplicó por un número que Zoro sería incapaz de calcular cuando sintió sumarse a las caricias de aquellas suaves manos la caliente boca de Robin. Cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre la intensamente sensible punta de su miembro creyó que por un momento se iba a correr allí mismo. No ayudó para nada sentir como su sexo se iba introduciendo lentamente en la boca de Robin hasta el fondo de su garganta hasta que, una vez más, le sorprendió metiéndosela entera. Entre eso y las sensaciones que le daba aquella maldita lengua, que no podía estarse quieta ni en el poco espacio que tenía en el interior de la boca junto al invitado con el que estaba, Zoro iba a maldecir con un grito de puro éxtasis justo cuando Robin liberó a su sumiso rehén. Aquella dulce tortura siguió durante un buen rato hasta que Robin logró su propósito y consiguió que Zoro cayera de rodillas de puro placer.

"…mi turno…" le susurró Robin al oído mientras se ponía en pie quitándose las zapatillas que llevaba y apartándolas de una patada. De igual manera que Zoro no le importaba a dónde iban a parar.

Mientras recuperaba su respiración perdida Zoro le bajó el ligero pantalón de tan suave tela que podía oler la humedad de su sexo a través de él. Finalmente ambos estaban como querían estar. Desnudos y haciendo que el otro suplicase por que no hubiera fin al placer que se provocaban.

La lengua de Zoro junto a sus labios saboreaba la calidez de aquellos muslos mientras sus manos los acariciaban pasando cerca, muy cerca, del húmedo sexo de Robin. Manos que se agarraban a aquellas nalgas prietas y suaves mientras algunos dedos aventureros recorrían aquella parte central que permanecía oculta. Cuando uno de aquellos dedos alcanzó a rozar los labios de Robin el gemido obtenido fue lo que necesitó Zoro para besar a la onna que amaba. Sus labios se fundieron mientras la lengua de Zoro recorría aquel interior húmedo y cálido saboreando los jugos que lograron hacer brotar todas las acciones previas. Separando ligeramente los labios Zoro lamió los de Robin en su totalidad hasta llegar al clítoris que palpitaba exigiendo atención. Algo que Zoro le ofreció al momento entre sabios movimientos de su lengua mientras unos cuantos dedos accedieron con gran facilidad en el cuerpo de Robin. No obstante tenía un par de entradas fácilmente localizables para cualquiera.

Los gemidos de Robin al sentir como era penetrada tanto por su culo como por su sexo tuvieron que ser contenidos por un mordisco autoinfligido a uno de sus propios dedos. No podría decir cual de aquellas penetraciones la estaba enloqueciendo más, pero eso se lo había preguntado antes de que aquellos dedos hubieran empezado a acariciarle aquel preciso lugar. Movimientos rítmicos unidos al buen hacer que la lengua de Zoro estaba proporcionándole a su clítoris la estaban llevando más allá de la cordura. Arqueó la espalda para poder apoyarse contra el mástil lo que inevitablemente le proporcionó mejor posición a Zoro para llevarla hasta el límite de su cuerpo.

Era más que calor. Era más que electricidad.

Fue un orgasmo por el que se tuvo que agarrar a la cabeza de Zoro mientras su cuerpo le proporcionaba al kenshi un buen trago por su buen hacer. Y si algo no negaba Zoro era a una bebida gratis y más después de sentirse merecedor de ella. Como buena persona que se consideraba y como buen nakama, eso si no contamos con el ser amantes, Zoro besó a Robin como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse ahora en un mar de nuevas sensaciones y sabores procedentes de los sexos del otro.

Robin le dio un par de buenas chupadas al miembro de Zoro para otorgarle la lubricacidad necesaria para la penetración. Algo que en verdad resultaba innecesario después del orgasmo que dejó el interior de su sexo perfecto para dar la bienvenida al sexo de Zoro. Cuando Zoro maldijo aquella boca caliente, Robin se puso en pie dándole la espalda a Zoro apoyándose contra el mástil y ofreciéndole su sexo. Sin ningún titubeo Zoro introdujo su sexo lentamente guiado por los gemidos de Robin hasta que sus huevos tocaron aquellas suaves nalgas.

"¡Fóllame, kenshi-san!" y así lo hizo Zoro. Siguiendo la petición de Robin empezó a acelerar las embestidas mientras disfrutaba de la deliciosa melodía que formaban los sonidos arrancados por su sexo. "…no pares…m-más fuerte…m-más r-rápido…" era increíble que inundados en aquellas placenteras sensaciones fuera capaz de articular palabras. Zoro había desistido y sólo sus gruñidos indicaban que estaba disfrutando y llegando a sus límites. A pesar de todo sabía lo que le gustaba a Robin y él no le podía negar nada.

Sin detener aquellas salvajes acometidas que afectaban a los dos, Zoro empezó a acariciarle nuevamente el clítoris de Robin que ya no gemía de placer, ahora solamente era capaz de gritar de placer mientras calientes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo ardía y necesitaba aún más. Necesitaban más. Pronto un segundo orgasmo alcanzó el cuerpo de Robin que sufría los temblores incontrolados de aquel oleaje celestial que la llenaba. Sintió como el miembro de Zoro la abandonaba dejando salir junto a él los jugos de aquel orgasmo que se deslizaban por sus muslos y por sus piernas como las lágrimas lo hacían por su rostro. Volviéndose hacia Zoro le besó con fervor y pasión antes de saborear la nueva mezcla que cubría el sexo de Zoro. Esta vez su lengua lamía toda aquella humedad sintiendo la sed que el cuerpo de Robin venía quejándose. No habría ninguna parada por parte de Robin y Zoro, sabiéndolo, se preparó para no dejar sucumbir a su cuerpo por lo que estaba a punto de llegar. La intensidad con la que Robin estaba concentrándose en el sexo de Zoro iba más allá de lo habitual. Sus dos manos recorrían todo su miembro mientras su boca no paraba de chupárselo y su lengua le provocaba las más profundas sensaciones. Esta vez sabiéndose sin salida Zoro se dejó llevar por lo que Robin le estaba ofreciendo. Y tras un buen rato en que pudieron disfrutar del buen hacer de una espectacular mamada, Zoro sintió como llegaba su propio orgasmo.

"…Robin, y-ya no p-puedo más…me v-voy a corr-"

Antes de que pudiera seguir sintió como ella le apretaba sus huevos en el momento justo en que cedió a la fuerza de su orgasmo. Esta vez era el turno de Robin de tomarse un buen trago. No pudiendo evitar tener que apoyarse en el mástil del Merry para no caer a cubierta vencido por el buen hacer de Robin con su sexo, Zoro intentó recuperar el aliento mientras agradecía en su interior el no ser de los que gritan en estos momentos de placer y abandono porque si no abrían estado en un grave aprieto. Suerte de que sus nakama habían ido a dormir pronto porque de otra manera el espectáculo habría sido impagable.

Robin se fue poniendo en pie mientras recorría el cuerpo de Zoro todo cubierto de caliente sudor y escalofríos de placer. Sus labios lo besaron con ganas hasta regresar a sus labios, labios que le dieron la bienvenida mientras las manos de Zoro la levantaron por sus nalgas y la apoyaron contra el mástil. El sabor de sus besos podía cambiar tantas veces como fuera pero en el fondo siempre se trataban de los mismos labios y lenguas sintiendo las mismas sensaciones y sentimientos.

Robin colocó el miembro de Zoro, que no pareció resentirse lo más mínimo del orgasmo recibido pues seguía totalmente erecto y duro, perfectamente para que entrase de nuevo en su cuerpo mientras él le besaba y disfrutaba del placer de sus pechos nuevamente hasta que pudo notar como volvían a formar una sola persona. El baile se inició de nuevo para placer de ambos participantes. Cada gruñido por parte de Zoro era respondido por uno de los gemidos de Robin, lo mejor parte era que cada sonido que uno de ellos hacía ponía más excitado al otro. Si no eran perfectos el uno para el otro no sabían entonces el significado de la locura que recubre este mundo.

Robin sentía cada embestida en el interior de su sexo mientras se apoyaba sobre sus hombros para ayudar a la penetración. Con una sonrisa en su rostro forzó de tal manera a Zoro que lo hizo caerse de espaldas. Ni siquiera pareció notarlo, lo único de lo que sirvió fue para que acelerase el ritmo de sus embestidas, para placer de Robin.

Luffy se despertó por alguna causa a la que achacó la poca meshi que había tomado antes de irse a dormir, auque por supuesto había sido la misma cantidad que todas las noches pero cuéntaselo tú a su estómago. Sería tiempo perdido.

Cuando subió por el mástil para poder salir a cubierta e ir a la cocina por un tentempié nocturno le sorprendió no ser capaz de levantar la compuerta que separaba el camarote de los tíos de la cubierta. Era como si algo estuviera impidiendo que pudiera salir. Entonces recordó que Zoro estaba de guardia y era probable que se hubiera sentado justamente encima de la compuerta. Luffy incluso podía asegurar que podía oír algo al otro lado, como una rápida respiración y otro tipo de sonidos. Con suerte podía ser que Zoro se hubiera quedado dormido y le facilitase su misión nocturna a la cocina por meshi. Pero que estuviera Zoro allí a propósito o como coincidencia sólo el kenshi podía saberlo, aunque Luffy no creía que siguiera órdenes de Sanji para impedirle tomar su meshi nocturna. Era imposible que Zoro siguiera alguna orden que le diera el kukku. Pero otra cosa muy diferente sería si la orden proviniera de Nami…

_'Nami.'_

Eso era. Si no podía salir por aquí, tenía la posibilidad de cruzar el camarote de las mecchen, eso si, con cuidado de no despertarlas para no perder la vida. Ya que eso es lo que le haría Nami si le pillase intentando ir a la cocina a comer un poco por la noche.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la compuerta que intercomunicaba ambos camarotes y se introdujo por él justamente cuando pudo escuchar un extraño sonido, a mayor volumen, que provenía de la cubierta. Por supuesto que no pudo moverse y ser sorprendido por aquel sonido al mismo tiempo y perdiendo el equilibrio se cayó sobre…¿una cama? Luffy se preguntaba cómo era posible que ni Nami ni Robin usasen las hamacas como hacían el resto de ellos.

A pesar de la oscuridad reinante supo, más o menos, por donde estaba aunque si la cama era tan suave y blanda…

_'¿Dónde está Nami?'_

Un susurrante gemido le aclaró la situación. Nami se encontraba precisamente debajo de él… y lo que tenía en su mano no era el colchón si no uno de los pechos de Nami. Que a pesar de saber ahora de qué se trataba no podía dejar de seguir tocándolo pues nunca antes había tenido nada tan suave y tierno en sus manos. Y eso que la carne que preparaba Sanji era insuperable.

Luffy creyó haberse metido en el peor de los problemas posibles cuando vio los ojos de Nami abrirse lo suficiente para mostrar que estaba despierta. Lo confuso era que seguía emitiendo aquellos agradables gemidos que lograban que Luffy se sintiera muy a gusto, casi como si estuviera de vuelta en las nubes de Skypiea. Antes de que Luffy pudiera decir algo, que seguramente sólo le habría servido para meterle en un lío mayor…aunque, ¿qué podía empeorar esta situación en la que Luffy se encontraba sobre Nami en su cama mientras le estaba tocando, y no paraba, uno de sus pechos?

"¿…L-Luffy…?" la voz de Nami no sonaba como si fuese totalmente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿…eres…t-tú…?" logró preguntarle entre las agradables sensaciones que sentía recorrer por su cuerpo. Unas sensaciones que empezaba a compartir junto al moreno.

Podía haber dicho tantas cosas para evitar meterse en más problemas pero la respuesta le salió tan natural como lo era él mismo.

"Si, Nami. ¿Qué quieres?" Si Luffy fuera una persona como los demás nunca se le habría ocurrido preguntarle algo semejante a Nami en la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero por supuesto, Luffy solamente había uno y nunca podría cambiar su manera de ser pase lo que pase…o lo que le pase.

Como respuesta Nami atrajo el rostro de Luffy hacia el suyo hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso tierno que, rápidamente por parte de Nami, fue ganando en intensidad cuando su lengua se introdujo, para sorpresa de Luffy, en su boca. No entendiendo muy bien como debía comportarse, lo único que sabía Luffy era que se sentía muy bien en dónde estaba y que su viaje a la cocina había desaparecido de su cabeza como si nunca hubiera estado. Cuando la lengua de Nami se encontró con la de Luffy empezó a tentarla con suaves movimientos hasta que se inició un combate por el control. Aquí esto, a pesar del escenario, era algo que sí entendía Luffy e intentó no dejarse derrotar por la lengua de Nami. Aquellos movimientos estaban consiguiendo que aquel fuera el beso más apasionado y salvaje que jamás hubiera recibido antes Nami. En alguna parte de su cerebro anotaba este pensamiento para comentárselo a Robin.

Las manos de Luffy se habían centrado en los pechos de Nami al no habérseles dicho que aquello no estaba mal. Y por los gemidos que surgían del beso que compartían estaba más que claro que todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Nami levantó una pierna que enroscó en la cintura de Luffy levantando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia el de su senchou hasta que se juntaron.

Sus cuerpos. Sus sexos.

Ahí fue cuando Nami y Luffy sintieron por primera ver su primera erección. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad que ahora su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo y, a pesar de no entender muy bien lo que debería hacer, simplemente sentía que debía hacer lo mismo que cuando combate. Dejarse llevar y adaptarse durante la marcha.

Pero cuando Nami sintió el miembro de Luffy contra su sexo fue consciente de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era uno más de sus sueños eróticos que tenía de Luffy. Esto era la realidad. Ahora su respiración acelerada por la excitación se mezclaba con la del miedo a lo que ocurría o podría ocurrir. Aquí no habría marcha atrás. Era el mundo real y sus acciones traerían todo tipo de consecuencias. Deberían ser conscientes de lo que iban a hacer.

"¿…Luffy?" volvió a preguntar Nami pero ahora Luffy podía decir que su voz sonaba más como lo hacía habitualmente, salvo por el hecho de estar haciéndolo con él sobre ella en su cama. Tal vez eso era lo que hacía que sonase de esa forma tan particular.

"Si, Nami. ¿Qué quieres?" volvió a repetir Luffy. En su voz no había nada diferente. Seguía siendo el mismo de todos los días.

Los ojos de Nami profundizaron en los de Luffy, en su sonrisa de felicidad y en sus palabras que se repetían en su cabeza.

"A ti, Luffy. Te quiero a ti." Dijo Nami dando muestra de sus sentimientos hacia su senchou, su nakama, su amigo… la persona más importante en su vida. "¿Puedo quererte, Luffy?"

Al principio parecía que Luffy volvía ser el mismo ingenuo que no se enteraba de las cosas más obvias que ocurrían a su alrededor y por la cara de confusión así lo parecía, eso hasta que volvió a emerger la misma sonrisa radiante que hacía tan feliz a Nami.

Su sonrisa y sus palabras.

"Claro, Nami. Yo ya te quiero así que ahora nos queremos los dos, ¿verdad?"

Cuando Nami sintió como sus namida iban a brotar volvió a besar a Luffy para ocultárselas. Eran de felicidad pero ahora no quería que les interrumpieran las preguntas curiosas de Luffy.

"¡Kingashinnen, Luffy!" le felicitó Nami con un susurro en el oído a Luffy.

"¡Kingashinnen, Nami!"

Entonces sobre ellos escucharon los gemidos que llevaron a Zoro y Robin a su propia felicitación de Shinnen.

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS DE PARTE DE FLAMES to Dust**

______________________________________________________________________

Y sí, este es el último fic del año. Y espero que a pesar de tus palabras sigas escribiendo durante el año entrante, por mi bien y el de todos tus lectores (Clawday ;))

Supongo que si hay reviews o como también se les puede llamar, 'Fukushuu'. Serán para el próximo año…Caray que pereza, pero claro como solamente quedan un par de horas ;DDD

**GLOSARIO:**

Beranmee: Maldito idiota.

Aishiteru: Te quiero.

Shinnen: Año Nuevo.

Kingashinnen: Feliz Año Nuevo.

Y lo dicho, que tengáis un buen **¡ Kingashinnen!**


End file.
